1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaper guard and, in particular, to a shaper guard that has a guard panel biased by the workpiece fabricated on the shaper and that has a simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a safeguard 1 for a known shaper 2. The safeguard 1 is formed of a panel. A bracket 3 used for connecting the safeguard 1 is connected to the shaper 2. The bracket 3 includes a rod 4 extended therefrom for receiving a fixing block 5 that is used to hold the safeguard 1 in place. Further, the safeguard 1 is positioned at the front of the shaper 2 so as to provide protection for an operator standing at the front of the shaper 2.
While the safeguard 1 is adapted to preclude dust and chippings produced by a workpiece fabricated on the shaper 2 from hurting the operator standing at the front of the shaper 2, this safeguard 1 is not adapted to provide an absolute protection to the operator. As a matter of fact, the safeguard 1 can not protect these byproducts of the workpiece from shooting upward from the shaper 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,880 to Kapton discloses a protective shield including a horizontal shield plate 310 and a vertical shield plate 320. However, the first and second shield plates 310 and 320 are configured with complexities. The horizontal shield 310 is pivotable with a connector pin 314, and the vertical shield 320 is pivotable with a pin 318extended from the horizontal shield 310. Further, the vertical shield 320 includes a slot 329 moveably receiving a projection 319 of the horizontal shield 310.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,031 discloses a guard with an arcuate periphery. However, the guard is pivotally connected with two pins.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art. Additionally, the present invention is intended to provide a safeguard that is adapted to be biased by the workpiece fabricated on the shaper more easily and effectively.